L'histoire de la peluche Crapaud le Clown
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: Juste un bref petit coup d'oeil à ce qu'est devenu Crapaud le Clown. Si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 24 de Cinq heures du matin, ce qui suit ne fera aucun sens.


Voilà, juste une petite explication sur ce qu'est devenu Crapaud le Clown.

* * *

L'histoire de la peluche crapaud.

Aujourd'hui, Sarutobi avait annoncé à une foule en liesse qui d'Orochimaru ou de Minato prendrait sa relève. Minato était encore à la tour, à célébrer et fêter avec ses amis, alors qu'Orochimaru n'avait plus été vu depuis l'annonce du Troisième.

Iruka, du haut de ses sept ans, comprenait bien que Tsunade et Jiraya étaient préoccupés de ne pas le voir revenir.

« Dit, Jiraya sama, pourquoi il est partit Orochimaru sama?

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année baissa sur lui un regard dont il tenta de faire disparaître l'inquiétude sans succès.

- Je pense qu'Orochimaru à beaucoup de peine. Il tenait beaucoup à devenir Hokage. Je crois qu'il voit dans la nomination de Minato le rejet d'un père dont il avait toujours tenté d'être digne. C'est dur pour lui.

S'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Jiraya était son adulte préféré après Orochimaru. Il ne lui mentait jamais « parce qu'il était trop petit pour comprendre. » Jiraya lui disait la vérité, quoi qu'elle puisse être.

- Il est triste?

Jiraya hocha gravement la tête.

- Très triste ».

Plus tard ce soir là, quand la nuit commença à tomber et qu'Orochimaru ne fut toujours pas rentré, les junin du village qui le connaissait bien commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le sanin soit déçu. Mais pas au point de rester introuvable pour toute une journée.

Iruka observa les deux peluches dans son lit. Crapaud le Clown avec son nez rouge et Oro chan dont Tsunade avait recousu la boucle mauve ce matin. Quand il disparaissait pour si longtemps, on se mettait toujours à sa recherche. Pourquoi personne ne cherchait donc Orochimaru. Ça lui paraissait injuste que personne ne cherche Orochimaru.

Le petit garçon se glissa hors de son lit, il agrippa Crapaud le Clown et Oro chan et se faufila dehors. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Cela faisait des années que lorsque ses parents partaient en mission ils le confiaient au service de garde de la tour. Il y avait belle lurette qu'il avait trouvé tous les trucs et astuces pour s'enfuir.

Seulement, ce soir, il ne voulait pas fugué. Il désirait juste aller chercher Orochimaru sama.

Il était pratiquement certain qu'il savait où il était. À la chute d'eau. C'est là qu'Iruka allait, lui, pour se cacher quand il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve. S'était un endroit un peu flippant avec toutes ses statues d'une autre époque qui vous regardaient de leurs yeux vides. Du coup, personne n'y allait. Sauf eux. Parce que, comme l'avait dit Orochimaru sama, ils savaient, eux, que la pierre ne blessait personne, pas comme les Hommes en général.

S'était la première fois qu'Iruka faisait le chemin de nuit, et s'était un épeurant, mais il serra Oro-chan contre lui et il se sentit mieux.

Orochimaru leva la tête quand le petit garçon s'approcha.

Il avait allumé une lanterne posé à côté de lui, et Iruka fut soulagé de voir de la lumière. Le Sanin sembla surprit de le voir là. Pourtant il devait bien savoir qu'Iruka réussirait à le trouver s'il utilisait une de ses cachettes.

« Iruka-kun, fis-t-il sur une voix un peu enroué, que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille?

Iruka fronça les sourcils.

- Je te cherchais, orochimaru sama. Jiraya sama a dit que tu étais triste et que c'est pour ça que tu étais parti. Quand j'ai de la peine tu me racontes toujours des histoires, mais quand tu n'es pas là je serre Crapaud le Clown contre moi et ça me fait moins de peine. Alors je voulais te donner Crapaud le Clown parce que je ne connais pas d'histoire.

Un minuscule sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres d'Orochimaru sama.

- C'est gentil, mais si tu me donne Crapaud, qui va te réconforter la prochaine fois?

Iruka observa les deux peluches dans ses bras avant de tendre Crapaud le clown.

- Oro chan est d'accord pour le faire, dit-il avec sérieux.

Orochimaru saisit la peluche et la regarda un instant. Ses lèvres tremblaient un peu. Pourtant il ne faisait pas froid. Avec beaucoup de précaution, le Sanin posa à côté de lui Crapaud le Clown pour attirer Iruka dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Iruka songea un instant à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas comme ça que s'était censé fonctionner, mais s'était la première fois que Orochimaru le prenait dans ses bras. Alors il le laissa faire.

Blottit contre l'adulte, il finit par s'endormir sur les genoux du Sanin.

Le lendemain, quand Iruka se réveilla dans son lit, il y avait seulement Oro chan de posé à côté de son oreiller.


End file.
